What's in a name?
by 2-Rabid-Fangirls
Summary: Yet another of my oneshots FujixOC She doesn't see whats so important about a name.


Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Fuji or PoT...sue at your leisure, but you can't get money from a stone.

AN: Uhm, yeah, this is as close to angst/emo/etc I shall ever get, it's a bit more introspective than anything else I've written so far. However, now I wanna go watch Young Frankenstein...sweet mystery of life at last I've found youuuuuuuu::dodges rotten fruit::

Blinking I looked up at the sky, the color no longer the bright blue of a perfect day, but rather the deep red of late dusk. With a start I realized we had fallen asleep on the grass in the park. After practice we had stretched out to stare at the clouds above, my head resting on his chest as we looked up at the sky. Twisting my head I looked at the young man my head had been resting on. Smiling softly I noted that he was indeed asleep, his face was completely relaxed for once. One of his hands was resting on my collarbone, the only comfortable place for it really with my head on his chest; the other was resting up beside his head.

Loath to wake him I looked down and contemplated his hand. The fingers were long and well toned…really when was the last time I had ever even noticed his hands? Considering they were strong enough to grip a racquet and return some pretty intense shots they were still very gentle when he did other things. My eyebrows dipped down as I thought about it, the human hand really had few muscles in them, most of the locomotion was done by tendons attached to muscles further down in the forearm. Moving my gaze along his arm I noted that part of his body was well defined, yet not bulging like some players out there. Unable to stop myself I ran my fingertip along his arm, barely grazing his skin.

Feeling a change in his breathing I dropped my hand and looked up again, watching as his lashes slowly lifted to reveal sleepy eyes. Giving a purring stretch he didn't move more than that, the hand on my shirt flexing slightly. "What time is it?" he asks in a rough voice, so I dug around my bag to pull out my phone.

"Quarter of seven," for a minute I panicked, we've been here for at least two hours, but a quick glance showed no messages from Miki, so she must have known, or at least assumed. Silence settled over us and for a while I was content to just sit there, until I could feel his gaze on me. Angling my head I noted his eyes appeared closed, but I could feel them. "What are you thinking Fuji?"

There was a pause then he asked in a curious tone of voice, "Why do you always call me that?" I could tell this wasn't his original thought, but it seemed he wasn't going to share whatever it was.

"Why? Because Shuusuke is too long to say over and over again. And I can't really abbreviate your name now can I?" Wrinkling my nose I gave into the temptation and started trailing my fingertips over his arm again. "I could call you 'Shoe-kun' or 'Chou-kun' but somehow I don't think you want to be referred to as footwear or a cabbage."

"You could just call me Shu-kun," he teased.

"Uhm, no, I'm no more likely to call you 'master' than I am 'cabbage', you'll have to live with Fuji, Fuji." I snorted, a decidedly unfeminine habit.

Yelping as he rolled out from under me, my head hitting the ground with a dull thud I soon found him hovering over me, the decreasing light giving me little more than his shadow to see, but I could tell he was no longer smiling. "You won't call me master hmm?"

Unimpressed I shook my head, "Nope, you may be a genius on the tennis courts, a virtuoso with a camera, and pretty good with a watering can and your cacti, but you are not my master." Recalling all the monster movies we'd watched together I grinned, "Unless of course you're planning on becoming Dr. Frankenstein and making me your Igor." Squinting one eye I affected a lisp and teased, "Then you shall be my mastah, I shall fetch you brains for your creation, eh eh eh eh. Look this one is from a person named Abby Normal."

Leaning closer, his proximity letting me now see that his eyes were open a bit, the blue glinting darkly. "Even if I threaten to do all sorts of things to make you call me master?" For a moment my stomach seemed to turn itself inside out, but other than a small trickle of blood I could feel coming from my nose, I refused to react; not completely sure what he expected from me.

"Hmmmm, nope, it's brains or nothing I'm afraid, so until then you'll have to be content with being Fuji." Rolling out from under him I gathered up my stuff and looked back, he hadn't moved, but was watching me with his eyes shielded again. "C'mon, Miki hasn't sent out the national guard yet, so that means she and Eiji are up to no good."

Later I would wonder at the funny expression on his face as he helped me to my feet, but at the time it didn't seem important. But I could have sworn he was hurt I wouldn't call him 'Shu-kun'…why I wasn't quite sure, it was only a name.


End file.
